Anniversary Gift
by hyunsan
Summary: chanyeol berusaha membuat ulang tahun hari jadinya kali ini menjadi lebih berkesan dibanding sebelumnya dan kris yang berusaha berbaikan dengan pacarnya. baekyeol/chanbaek. taoris. exo.
1. So Delicate

So Delicate

/

*)_warnings : smut,dirty talk,mention of mpreg_

/

Chanyeol tahu sejak awal dia akan menghancurkan ulang tahun hari jadinya yang kelima. Menjadi seorang detektif polisi membuat dirinya bisa saja bertugas kapan pun bahkan saat akhir pekan. Karena itu ia merasa menyesal pada Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon karena tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk mereka. Padahal Chanyeol sudah mengambil cincin pesanannya untuk Baekhyun sebagai kado sebelum ia berangkat kekantor dan sudah memberi pesan pada nenek-nenek ramah penjaga toko bunga untuk menitipkan rangkaian bunga yang akan ia ambil setelah pulang kerja nanti jam 7 malam.

Seharusnya jam 7 malam.

Tapi begitu ia melihat jam tangannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat itu, ia menggeram pelan. Jarum jam pendek menunjukkan angka 10 dan jarum jam panjang menunjukkan angka 6. Ia sadar toko bunga pasti sudah tutup dan yang paling parah, Baekhyun akan sangat sedih tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun hari jadinya bersama-sama. Chanyeol tahu saat ia menelepon Baekhyun bahwa ia akan pulang larut, pria kecil itu meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan tawa ringannya yang biasanya dapat meringankan beban Chanyeol kali ini seakan menyimpan sesuatu yang malah membuat Chanyeol semakin cemas.

Matanya tidak bisa fokus melihat berkas-berkas file tentang seorang tersangka perampokan ditangannya. Sesekali ia harus menolehkan wajahnya kearah jam tangan mahal pemberian Baekhyun. Bahkan karena tertekan ia harus mengacak-acak rambutnya padahal itu sama sekali tidak membantunya menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Sekarang hanya tinggal Kepala Divisi Yifan, Tao si anak baru yang kikuk, dan Chanyeol sendiri. Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar merutuki manajemen waktunya yang sangat buruk.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Yifan dan Tao. Kepala divisi itu sedang memarahi Tao karena ia telah salah mengerjakan laporannya, sesekali ia memukul kepala Tao menggunakan laporan yang Tao buat. Tao sendiri sebagai anak bawang dalam divisi ini hanya bisa menundukkan wajah. Chanyeol menjadi iba tiap kali Kepala Divisi Yifan memukul kepalanya, kedua bahu Tao akan terangkat dan kedua matanya menutup karena menahan rasa sakit dan rasa malu, tentunya. Ekspresi Tao yang mirip anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi membuat Chanyeol teringat ekspresi sedih Baekhyun. Dan yang pasti Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang bersedih dirumah bersama anak mereka karena suaminya melewatkan ulang tahun hari jadi kelima mereka. Mengingat hal itu membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas beratnya, yang ternyata terlalu berat hingga Yifan tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

"Ada yang mengganggumu, Chanyeol?" Suara atasannya yang tegas membuatnya hampir terlunjak dari kursi putar.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya . "Tidak ada. Kupikir aku hanya lelah."

"Ayolah, katakan saja. Melihat kinerjamu dari tadi kurasa bahkan sampai besok kau tidak akan menuntaskan pekerjaanmu." Yifan melipat tangannya dan menaikkan satu alisnya. Salah satu sikap yang cukup mengintimidasi.

"Sebenarnya hari ini hari ulang tahun hari jadiku dan aku tidak bisa merayakannya sekarang bersama Baekhyun. Oh ya, seharusnya aku akan melamarnya hari ini tapi, yah, sepertinya aku tidak melakukan hal itu sekarang. Itu saja."

Yifan tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya diam ditempat selama beberapa lama, sebagai pemanis Tao masih duduk dibelakangnya sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang masih kesakitan. "Kau serius?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian tertawa canggung, "Yah, paling tidak aku sudah meminta maaf padanya. Baekhyun bilang ia mengerti keadaanku."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?! Kalau kau bilang dari awal aku bisa saja memulangkanmu dari tadi bukannya menyekapmu disini bersama tumpukan file dan anak baru bodoh ini!"

Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar melihat Kepala Divisinya menjadi emosional seperti ini. Kepala Divisi Wu Yifan yang terkenal pemarah dan super tegas sampai pernah tidak memperbolehkan rekan kerjanya pulang karena ia ingin segera menyelesaikan suatu kasus, ternyata memperbolehkan Chanyeol pulang karena alasan seperti itu.

"Dengar, aku tahu aku belum menikah tapi aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang ditinggalkan dihari yang spesial untuknya."

"Maksudmu, aku benar-benar boleh pulang sekarang?"

Yifan memutar bola matanya, "Aku perlu bicara berapa kali lagi? Ya, Park Chanyeol, kau boleh pulang dan membahagiakan Baekhyun-mu. Just don't mess up!"

Chanyeol segera berdiri dari kursi lalu berlari keluar dari gedung kantornya, setelah sebelumnya berterima kasih pada Yifan dan menahan tawa melihat Tao yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dibelakang tubuh tinggi Yifan. Ia mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol tidak meninggalkannya bersama makhluk buas bernama Wu Yifan itu.

Didalam mobil Chanyeol mengecek cincin yang akan ia gunakan untuk melamar Baekhyun. Cincin perak itu terlihat biasa dari luar karena hanya berhiaskan satu batu rubi merah, namun didalam lingkaran cincin itu ukiran yang sangat indah dan cantik. Chanyeol sendiri yang memesan cincin itu dan arti pada cincin itu sangat dalam. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun seperti ia mencintai warna merah, layaknya batu rubi yang dicincin itu. Tapi ia lebih mencintai sifat, ketulusan, dan kecantikan dalam dari diri Baekhyun, seperti ukiran indah yang tersembunyi didalam lingkaran cincinnya.

Saat Chanyeol mengendarai mobil SUV-nya untuk pulang, ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena toko bunga tempat ia memesan buket pasti sudah tutup. Tapi suatu kejutan untuknya ketika melihat pancaran lampu dari dalam toko bunga itu dan melihat seorang nenek duduk disebuah bangku didepan toko itu sambil membawa sebuah buket bunga. Persis seperti yang ia pesan pada pagi hari tadi. Ia segera turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri nenek tua itu.

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali." Kata nenek itu, bahkan ketika Chanyeol belum sempat menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Aku tahu dari raut wajahmu tadi pagi bunga ini untuk seseorang yang spesial dihari yang spesial. Karena itu aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu. Pasti rasanya tidak enak mengecewakan orang yang sangat istimewa bagimu kan, anak muda?"

Chanyeol merasa bersyukur nenek penjaga toko itu adalah orang yang sangat perhatian dan ramah. Bahkan ia sengaja membayar nenek itu dengan uang lebih. Tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia segera menginjak gas dan langsung menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Baekhyun masih terjaga dan berjalan menuju kamar Joonmyeon. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat anaknya sudah tertidur pulas dengan wajah polosnya yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Sebagai ayah yang baik ia masuk dan membetulkan selimut Joonmyeon yang berantakan dan mencium keningnya sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari sana dan masuk kekamarnya sendiri.

Yang pertama ia lihat saat masuk kedalam sana adalah punggung Baekhyun yang menghadapnya. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya sendiri melihat bagaimana lekuk tubuh indah Baekhyun yang dibalut _sweater_ tipis berwarna hitam terpampang jelas didepannya. Chanyeol meletakkan kado dan bunganya diatas nakas dan mulai melepas kancing setelannya satu persatu. Dengan hati-hati ia melonggarkan dasinya selagi bergabung diatas ranjang _king size _bersama Baekhyun, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak mengacaukan tidur Baekhyun.

Disisi lain Baekhyun yang merasa ada sedikit goncangan yang berasal dari sampingnya, mulai terbangun dan dengan perlahan membalikkan kepalanya hingga ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tampang bodohnya. Melihat wajah lucu Baekhyun tiap kali ia bangun tidur membuat Chanyeol makin mendekat, mengalungkan salah satu tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun, dan mengecup pelan bibir mungilnya.

"Hei, _police officer_, hari yang berat?" tanya Baekhyun disela-sela ciumannya.

Chanyeol hanya menggumamkan 'ya' dan makin mempererat pelukannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya diantara rambut pirang milik Baekhyun yang beraroma vanilla dan terus menghirupnya seakan itu adalah candu baginya.

"Kau harus mandi sebelum naik keatas ranjang, kau tahu itu."

Chanyeol yang masih asyik menghirup aroma rambut Baekhyun hanya bisa menggumamkan kalimat tidak jelas yang terdengar seperti 'tidak mau' lalu ia membalik badan pria mungil itu hingga ia terlentang dengan pasrah dan naik keatas tubuhnya namun tetap menyangga berat badannya sendiri menggunakan kedua kakinya. Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan perlahan turun untuk mencium dahi, mata, hidung, dan akhirnya bibir Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan ciuman yang pertama, kali ini Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah. Ia mulai menggigit-gigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan kasar, yang tentu saja Baekhyun mengerti maksud Chanyeol dan memberikan akses agar lidah Chanyeol masuk dan menelusuri mulutnya.

Lidah mereka berdua terus menari, mencaritahu siapa yang paling dominan diantara keduanya hingga paru-paru mereka sendiri memberontak untuk mendapatkan pasokan oksigen. Mereka berdua hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dan terengah-engah untuk waktu yang sangat lama sampai Baekhyun merasa ia harus memecah keheningan itu.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

Sebuah senyum tampak mengembang "Tidak ada, hanya pria yang bahagia di hari yang istimewa untuknya."

"Bagaimana bisa hari ini menjadi istimewa jika kau hanya mengatakan '_Happy Anniversary_' satu kali padaku pagi tadi." Goda Baekhyun pada suaminya. Ia tidak menyadari kata-katanya sendiri sedikit menyakiti perasaan Chanyeol. Tentu saja pria _blonde _itu tidak tahu tentang kejutan yang akan Chanyeol berikan padanya dan kejutan itu akan ia berikan setelah Chanyeol memberikan _hadiah utama _pada Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menurunkan wajahnya tepat diatas leher mulus Baekhyun dan menggigitnya dengan keras. Cukup keras hingga Baekhyun memekik dan tentu saja bekas gigitan itu akan disana selama beberapa hari. Bangga dengan hasil kerjanya, Chanyeol menarik ujung sweater Baekhyun keatas hingga terlepas dari tubuh Baekhyun. Tidak lama kemudian celana piyama merah muda Baekhyun juga menyusul _sweater _-nya, menyisakan Baekhyun hanya dengan celana dalam yang mampu menyita perhatian Chanyeol sepenuhnya selain gundukan yang makin membesar dibalik sana.

"_Seriously_, Baek? Polkadot?" kata Chanyeol dengan nada tidak percaya, kedua ujung bibirnya terlihat berkedut berusaha menahan tawa.

Mendengar komentar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat malu. Sangat malu hingga ia menarik selimut tebal dan berusaha menutupi tiap inchi tubuhnya. Chanyeol mulai terkekeh dan berusaha membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh indah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan dengan motif apapun yang ada dicelana dalam milik Baekhyun, dia hanya merasa itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Hei~ Baek, jangan marah. Aku bukannya tertawa mengejek, hanya saja kau terlihat lucu." Chanyeol berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya dan mendekat pada kepala Baekhyun yang masih ada dibawah selimut tebal itu, "Sangat lucu hingga aku berpikir untuk terus bercinta denganmu sepanjang malam denganmu tanpa perlu melepaskan celana dalammu. Huh? Ide bagus bukan? Bayangkan aku mengawinimu dari lubang yang ada dicelana dalam itu." Katanya dengan nada seksi dan menggoda. Chanyeol yakin saat ini Baekhyun sedang lengah dan benar saja, dalam satu hentakan Chanyeol menarik selimut itu dari Baekhyun dan membuangnya keujung ruangan.

Chanyeol mulai menciumi dada dan perut Baekhyun, dan berhenti ketika wajahnya sejajar dengan ereksi Baekhyun. Ia mulai mencoba menjilat-jilatnya seperti kucing yang sedang menjilat mangkuk susunya dan Baekhyun sudah mendesah dan menggeliat hebat. Setelah puas bermain-main dengan ereksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali naik dan dengan telaten ia berusaha mengaduk-aduk isi nakas. Setelah menemukan salah satu barang yang ia perlukan, Chanyeol melemparnya kebantal yang ada disisi kepala Baekhyun, tangannya masih berusaha mencari-cari satu barang lagi namun ia menghela nafas kecewa ketika tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"_I think we're out of condom_, Baek." Bisik Chanyeol, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit suara bising bisa mengacaukan momen ini.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah memakai kondom."

"Bagaimana kalau kau hamil?"

"_It'll be fine_. Kau tidak ingat apa yang Joonmyeon minta saat ulang tahun ketiganya?"

"Dia minta... adik?"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kabulkan." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menunjukkan _eye smile _-nya yang merupakan satu dari banyak alasan kenapa Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun.

"Kau serius, Baek?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir penuh suaminya. Sementara Chanyeol sibuk memainkan lidahnya didalam bibir Baekhyun, pria kecil berambut blonde itu sedang melepaskan dasi dan kancing kemeja Chanyeol hingga membuangnya kebawah ranjang mereka. Setelah itu dia bersusah payah melepaskan sabuk dan celana Chanyeol, dan menghela nafas lega ketika mereka hanya sama-sama tinggal mengenakan celana dalam.

Keadaan yang makin memanas membuat Chanyeol bersikap agresif, ia segera mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dan menggesek-gesekkan ereksi mereka yang masih tertutupi oleh kain dengan kasar sembari menjilat-jilat salah satu puting Baekhyun.

"Engghh- Chanyeoool, jangan menggodaku."

Chanyeol langsung menuruti perintah Baekhyun padanya seperti seekor anjing setia. Ia segera melepaskan celana dalamnya dan mengambil botol _lubricant_ yang sebelumnya ia lemparkan disamping bantal Baekhyun. Melihat suaminya yang sekarang telanjang bulat dan sedang menuangkan cairan _lube _pada jari-jarinya membuat Baekhyun harus menelan air liurnya berkali-kali. Celana dalam polkadot pink-putih yang ia pakai juga sudah basah disatu titik karena ia mengeluarkan _precome_. Dan apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya tadi benar-benar serius, ia tidak melepaskan celana dalam Baekhyun. Ia memekik perlahan saat satu jari Chanyeol hampir masuk kedalam lubang miliknya.

"A-ada apa, Baek?"

"Lewati saja _foreplay _-nya."

"Apa? Kau bisa kesakitan, Baek! Apa kau tidak ingat saat pertama kali kita tidak menggunakan _lube_? Kau menjerit seperti-"

"A-aku sudah m-melakukannya!"

Selang beberapa detik Chanyeol terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan Baekhyun katakan padanya. "_I can't believe it_, _my innocent little sweet wifey just masturbate without me_? _How mean."_

"Chanyeol, hentikan. Kau merusak suasananya."

"_Okey babybaek._" Cairan _lube _yang masih ada ditangannya ia gunakan untuk memijat-mijat ereksinya beberapa kali. Setelah yakin salah satu bagian tubuhnya itu tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun, Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga ia berbaring pada salah satu sisi tubuhnya. Chanyeol dengan semangat segera ikut berbaring dibelakang Baekhyun dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya, ia memaksakan jarinya masuk kedalam salah satu lubang untuk kaki dicelana dalam Baekhyun. Dengan jarinya itu ia memutari lubang anus Baekhyun dan ketika Chanyeol langsung memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus kedalam sana, Baekhyun langsung melenguh dan menggigit bantal yang ada dibawah kepalanya.

Setelah yakin lubang milik Baekhyun mampu menampung ereksinya yang tergolong besar, Chanyeol menyusupkan satu tangannya yang bebas dan memutar kepala Baekhyun hingga pria _blonde _itu menoleh kearahnya dan segera menciumnya sekali lagi. Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol berusaha memasukkan ereksinya perlahan-lahan kedalam sana.

"Bagaimana, Baek? Apa-ooh-apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

Dari belakang Chanyeol bisa melihat kepala Baekhyun yang naik-turun yang berarti iya.

"Apakah aku masih suamimu yang kurang bertanggung jawab karena hanya mengatakan '_happy anniversary_' satu kali?"

Chanyeol mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya karena tepat saat ia menanyakan hal itu, kedua mata kecil Baekhyun langsung terbuka lebar. Seketika ia menyesal telah bertanya seperti itu pada Chanyeol karena sekarang terbukti kalimat itu sedikit menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol.

"Chan-Aaah!- Aku serius, aku tidak-eengh!-mempermasalahkan hal itu-aah!"

"Bahkan jika kau tidak peduli dengan hal itu, aku peduli, Baek. Fuck!-enghh, so tight- Kali ini kau diam saja dan biarkan aku memanjakanku." Keringat dari dahi Chanyeol jatuh menetes diatas bantal yang berwarna putih gading itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun terus menggenggam jari-jari suaminya yang jauh lebih besar dan sprei berantakan yang ada dibawahnya seakan hidupnya bergantung pada hal itu. Matanya terus menutup dan ia tidak bisa berhenti membusungkan badannya saat merasakan penis Chanyeol terus berusaha memasukinya. Rasanya memang sedikit menyakitkan mengingat mereka jarang melakukan hubungan seks. Terima kasih kepada jadwal Chanyeol yang padat.

"Apakah rasanya sakit?" Bisik Chanyeol tepat dibelakang telinga Baekhyun, sesekali ia menciumi tengkuk pria yang ia cintai itu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, berusaha meyakinkan pria berambut hitam yang sedang berada dibelakangnya. Pinggulnya terus bergerak tidak nyaman dan salah satu kakinya yang diangkat oleh Chanyeol mulai merasa pegal. "Aku merindukanmu." Kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba, diakhir kalimatnya ia terdengar seperti tersedak karena Chanyeol menyentakkan seluruh bagian penisnya kedalam tubuh Baekhyun. "Aku merindukan ini." katanya lagi sambil terengah-engah.

Chanyeol bahagia mendengarnya. Ternyata selama ini bukan hanya dia yang harus menahan dirinya sendiri, tapi Baekhyun juga. "Kau merindukan ini, huh? Jadi, saat kau merindukanku, apa yang kau lakukan? Menyentuh dirimu sendiri? Memasukkan jarimu sendiri _kedalam sana _sambil membayangkan bahwa aku yang melakukannya?"

Rona wajah Baekhyun semakin bertambah ketika mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini karena semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol barusan memang benar.

"Jawab aku, Sayang, atau aku berjanji tidak akan bergerak dan membiarkanmu seperti ini semalaman."

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalahkan suaminya dalam hal apapun, apalagi dalam hal seperti sekarang _ini_. Bahkan walaupun ia sudah mencoba bersikap dominan tetap saja ia tidak bisa mempertahankan kepura-puraannya dan akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa menaik-turunkan wajahnya dengan pelan, mengakui bahwa ia melakukan hal-hal seperti _itu _saat Baekhyun merasa rindu pada suaminya.

Chanyeol sekali lagi merasa senang dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan pelan dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Baekhyun terus mendesah tak karuan.

"Ah! Chanyeol! Yeol! Le-aaah-lebih kerasshh!"

Dan dengan itu Chanyeol menaikkan kecepatannya dan membuat Baekhyun melenguh sampai air liurnya keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Ranjang mereka juga mulai berdecit-decit karena intensitas gerakan dari Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun serasa berkaca-kaca merasakan sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari gesekan antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh pria berambut hitam yang ada dibelakangnya. Sesekali pandangan mereka berdua bertemu saat Baekhyun menoleh kearah belakang dan saat itu juga Baekhyun selalu menghindari bertatapan dengan Chanyeol, dia selalu merasa malu saat suaminya menatapnya seperti itu. Pandangan yang seakan-akan berusaha mengorek apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol berhenti menghentakkan tubuhnya dan menangkup salah satu sisi wajah Baekhyun, memaksanya berpaling kebelakang. Setelah Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya, ia mulai menciumi wajah dan leher Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda.

"Lihat aku saat kita bercinta, Baekhyun."

"Huh-" Baekhyun tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya lagi, Chanyeol segera membungkam bibirnya dengan menciumnya penuh gairah. _Oh, how he love Baekhyun's lips_. Selagi mencium bibir Baekhyhun, Chanyeol kembali meneruskan hentakan tubuhnya. Dia makin memperdalam tusukan alat seksnya dalam tubuh Baekhyun, sehingga pria tinggi itu harus menelan semua desahan dan erangan yang kental dengan nada sensual dari Baekhyun dimulutnya. Ketika ia merasakan badan Baekhyun melengkung, Chanyeol tahu ia telah mencapai titik nikmatnya. Ia terus memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya seakan tidak ada hari esok.

"Eengh- Yeol, sen-ahhh-sentuh aku!"

Chanyeol menuruti apa yang Baekhyun katakan padanya. Perlahan ia menyusupkan tangannya kedalam celana dalam Baekhyun dan menggenggam penis milik Baekhyun. Ia terus menggosok-gosoknya dengan kasar dan sesekali dengan menggunkan jempolnya ia memijat ujung penis Baekhyun. Dalam beberapa hentakan dan gosokan akhirnya Baekhyun mengalami orgasme yang cukup intens sambil meneriakkan nama Chanyeol, namun tetap berhati-hati agar Joonmyeon tidak terbangun mendengar jeritannya. Beberapa tetes _semen _-nya jatuh keatas sprei dan perutnya sendiri.

Menyadari posisi mereka cukup membuat Baekhyun merasa lelah dan pegal, Chanyeol mengambil alih kendali dan kali ini ia melepaskan penisnya dari sana lalu membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga pria kecil itu terlentang. Lalu ia melepaskan celana dalam polkadot Baekhyun dan mulai memasukkan kembali penisnya dengan lebih kuat dan lebih dalam. Baekhyun hampir menjerit merasakan invasi pada bagian intimnya begitu saja, perlahan penisnya kembali mengalami ereksi. Hanya ada suara desahan, lenguhan, deru nafas, decit ranjang, dan kulit yang menampar kulit dan itu cukup memanaskan atmosfer yang ada diruangan tidur keluarga Park itu. Setelah beberapa lama, Chanyeol merasakan orgasmenya akan datang dan memperingatkan pria yang ada dibawahnya. Beberapa hentakan dan mereka berdua mengalami orgasme bersama. Jumlah cairan sperma yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol cukup banyak dan sensasi penuh yang disebabkan oleh hal itu membuat Baekhyun kembali mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Setelah mengontrol nafasnya, Chanyeol melepaskan dirinya dari Baekhyun dan sedikit bergeser untuk mengambil apa yang dari tadi telah ia letakkan diatas nakas. Keadaan mereka sangat berantakan, cairan _semen_ yang berceceran dimana-mana, sprei yang tidak beraturan, baju yang berserakan, dan rambut yang menempel karena keringat. Tapi itu tetap tidak merubah cara pandang Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun. Walaupun terlihat kelelahan, pria blonde itu terlihat sangat cantik dan merona setelah mereka berdua selesai melakukan hubungan seks.

Itu suatu kejutan bagi Baekhyun. Saat dirinya masih sedang mengatur nafas, tiba-tiba satu buket bunga yang sangat cantik diacungkan begitu saja didepan wajahnya hingga ia tidak bisa melihat hal lain lagi.

"Apa ini, Yeol?"

"_Happy anniversary_, _Baekbaby_, maaf aku hampir mengacaukan segalanya. _I love you, Baekhyun._"

Baekhyun merasa tersentuh dan ia menerima buket itu dengan senang hati. "_Happy anniversary, Cheesyeol_. _I love you too, with all of my heart_."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, "Kata orang yang mengataiku _cheesy_."

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan buket bunganya. Dan untuk kejutan lain untuk Baekhyun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol kembali naik keatas tubuhnya dengan hati-hati sambil membawa kotak beludru berwarna merah. Setelah sistem sarafnya mencerna semua tingkah Chanyeol, semuanya kini masuk akal dan Baekhyun sangat mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tentu saja itu membuatnya gugup dan air mata mulai berkumpul ditiap ujung matanya.

"Baek, aku tahu sekarang adalah waktu yang paling tidak tepat untuk melakukan ini. Dan mungkin kau akan malu bila harus menceritakan pada teman-temanmu kelak dimana aku melamarmu. Tapi aku yakin dengan apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Aku mau terus bersama denganmu. Aku mau membangun sebuah keluarga denganmu. Aku mau kau mengandung anak kedua, ketiga, keempat, atau entah berapa anak yang kau inginkan. Aku mau kau menungguku dirumah setiap aku kelelahan setelah pulang bekerja dan menyambutku dengan senyuman. Aku mau dirimu, Baek. Yang hanya kuinginkan hanyalah tumbuh tua bersamamu sampai kita susah berbicara karena gigi-gigi kita mulai tanggal. Aku ingin semua itu. Aku mau masa depanku kuhabiskan denganmu, jadi, _will you marry me, _Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Satu persatu air matanya mulai jatuh. Tapi itu adalah air mata bahagia dan dia merasa dirinya adalah orang paling bahagia didunia. Dan malam itu ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakan '_Yes, I will._'

/

p.s. disini baek sebenernya hamil sebelum dia menikah sama chanyeol ya, jadi chanyeol ngelamar baek tiga tahun setelah joonmyeon lahir :3 tapi walaupun belum menikah author suka aja panggil chanyeol suaminya baek :333

p.p.s. menurut kalian setelah chanyeol pulang dari kantornya, taoris ngapain? Liat di chapter selanjutnya yaa (kalo udah update) ._.


	2. Immaculate

Tao & Kris Side Story

Immaculate

/

"Baik kepada rekan kerjamu, tidak kepada pacarmu sendiri." gumam Tao pelan sambil mengetik ulang laporannya. Sebenarnya ia berharap Kris tidak mendengarnya tapi tentu saja hal yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi ketika geraman Kris terdengar menusuk telinganya.

"Apa katamu, Tao?" tiba-tiba saja Kris berada dibelakangnya dan Tao sekarang mulai curiga apakah kekasihnya adalah siluman serigala.

Tao yang menyesal telah 'menarik pelatuk' dari awal kini hanya diam, pura-pura tetap mengerjakan laporannya dan tidak tahu Kris sudah ada dibelakangnya padahal nyatanya ia ingin menangis karena ketakutan.

Disisi lain Kris yang tidak suka diabaikan mulai kesal dan lagi-lagi menggeram sebelum bicara, "Aku dengar kau bicara tentang 'pacarmu' atau apalah itu. Apa kau mau kita membicarakannya sekarang disini?" katanya dengan nada tenang namun tetap terdengar dingin.

Tao tetap diam dan pura-pura tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Kris. Namun keadaan berubah ketika layar _macbook air_ milik Tao ditutup secara kasar oleh Kris. Tao yang sudah menabung cukup lama hanya untuk membeli _macbook _karena _notebook_-nya yang lama sudah sangat ketinggalan jaman langsung marah dan berdiri secara paksa sehingga kursi dan meja yang ia gunakan barusan harus bergeser dan menimbulkan suara gaduh didalam ruangan yang hanya berisi dua orang itu.

"Apa masalahmu?! Apa kau tidak bisa membiarkanku mengerjakan laporan sialan itu dengan tenang?!" Bentak Tao dengan berani dihadapan bos garis miring pacarnya itu. Mereka memang sudah menjadi kekasih sebelum Tao pindah ke divisi barunya namun begitu Tao pindah dan tahu bahwa Kris yang menjadi ketua di divisi itu membuat mereka berdua harus bersusah payah berakting seakan mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Perbedaan umur yang cukup jauh juga menjadi alasan kenapa Tao memilih untuk tidak mengumbar apapun tentang hubungan mereka.

Melihat wajah marah Tao tepat didepannya membuat Kris kesal karena pacarnya itu hanya terlihat peduli bila hal itu berhubungan tentang barang-barang miliknya sendiri. "Apa? Menentang atasanmu sekarang? Kau mau aku pindahkan ke divisi narkotika karena tidak mematuhiku?" ancam Kris sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Mendengar gertakan Kris yang selalu ia gunakan membuat Tao ingin meludah diwajahnya. Lama-lama ia kesal dan rasanya ingin menghajar Kris tapi sayangnya disaat bersamaan ia sebenarnya rindu tidak berpura-pura bahwa ia hanya sebagai bawahan Kris. Tao ingin orang-orang melihatnya sebagai kekasih Kris bukan sebagai rekan kerja.

Sadar bahwa melihat wajah Kris lebih lama hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, Tao berbalik memunggungi Kris dan membetulkan letak meja dan kursinya seperti awal. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa ia kembali duduk, membuka kembali layar _macbook _-nya-setelah sebelumnya mengelus-elus beberapa bagian _macbook _itu-, dan kembali mengerjakan laporannya. Ia berusaha tidak memberi perhatian pada pria yang jelas sedang murka dibelakangnya.

"Apa-apaan sikap itu?" dari nada sumber suara yang ada dibelakangnya, jelas seharusnya Tao berbalik dan meminta maaf dengan cara yang seharusnya. Tapi yang namanya Huang Zitao, ia memiliki ego jauh lebih tinggi daripada tinggi badannya sendiri. Ia lebih memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko daripada berbaikan dan menyelesaikan semuanya. "Kau membenciku sekarang hanya karena aku memperbolehkan Chanyeol pulang? Atau karena aku membanting layar _macbook_-mu dengan kasar?"

Tao masih tidak menjawab padahal jari-jarinya yang masih menari diatas keyboard mulai gemetaran, entah Kris memperhatikan hal itu atau tidak. Dipikirannya masih berkecamuk banyak hal sampai Kris menarik kursi putarnya dengan paksa jauh dari meja dan memutarnya 180°. Begitu Tao sampai didepannya Kris langsung berlutut hingga mau tidak mau Tao harus memandang pria bergaris wajah tegas itu dari dekat.

"Aku bertanya padamu, apa kau membenciku sekarang?"

"Kris, ada CCTV disini."

Kris tidak bisa lebih marah lagi mendengar jawaban kekasihnya sendiri yang sepertinya jauh lebih mengutamakan keadaan sekitar ketimbang Kris, "Ya, dari semua hal didunia CCTV-lah yang paling penting! _Sure, keep it up,_ Taozi!" Kata Kris sambil setengah berteriak dan memperlihatkan bahasa tubuh seakan dia marah, padahal nyatanya iya. Kris bangkit dari sana dan berjalan memunggungi Tao, tidak menyadari bila air mata sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya.

/

Tidak lama setelah pertengkaran kecil mereka, Tao berhasil menyelesaikan laporannya dan menyerahkannya pada Kris. Keduanya tidak bertukar kata apa-apa ketika laporan itu berpindah tangan dan itu membuat Tao sakit hati mengingat kebiasaan Kris beberapa hari ini dimana bila tidak ada orang lain selain mereka diruangan Kris, pria tinggi itu akan menarik tangannya setelah Tao menyerahkan laporan dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan singkat. Cukup untuk membuat Tao kehilangan fokus selama sisa hari itu.

Tapi Kris tidak melakukan itu kali ini dan itu pertanda buruk untuk Tao. Pria berambut hitam pekat itu hanya membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan langsung pergi keluar dari sana.

Bagaimana Tao melihat jam tangannya sendiri, itu menyakitkan, karena jelas jam tangan _Gucci_ itu adalah pemberian Kris untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Ia sedang menunggu taksi yang ia pesan dan sudah 20 menit taksi itu tidak juga datang. Membuat kakinya sedikit pegal karena ia harus berdiri selama itu, apalagi kepalanya terasa sangat pening karena lembur dan bertengkar dengan pacarnya sendiri karena masalah-yang-seharusnya-tidak-perlu-dipermasalahkan. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya mandi air panas dan tidur seharian dikasurnya yang empuk. Itu saja. Tidak ada yang lain.

Senyumnya merekah ketika melihat dua buah lampu mobil disorotkan padanya, ia melambaikan tangannya pada 'taksi' itu. Tapi semua berubah ketika 'taksi' itu hanya tinggal beberapa meter darinya, Tao segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

Begitu mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup, Tao makin mempercepat langkahnya untuk kabur dan gagal ketika tangan Kris menggenggam tangannya dengan kasar dan berusaha membalik tubuh Tao hingga ia berhadapan dengan Kris.

"_Get in the car._" Kata Kris dengan dingin.

Tao sendiri berusaha memberontak dan kabur tapi jelas perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat signifikan tidak mengijinkannya melakukan hal itu.

"_I said, get in the car_." Kata Kris sekali, lagi tapi kali ini lebih terdengar seperti ancaman.

Tao bisa saja melakukan wushu dan membuat Kris melepaskan tangannya. Tapi Tao masih mencintai Kris dan tidak ada yang melakukan wushu untuk orang yang mereka sayangi. Pertahanannya runtuh ketika Kris merenggut tasnya dan meletakkan tas itu dijok belakang mobil sedan Audi-nya, efek dari tindakan itu tentu saja Tao tidak bisa meninggalkan tasnya dan berakhir duduk didalam mobil Kris dan membiarkan pria berambut hitam kecokelatan itu mengantarkannya pulang.

Mereka tidak bicara apa-apa sampai mata Tao tertuju pada benda berbentuk kotak dengan label dan nama yang familiar dengan mata Tao. Benda itu adalah sekotak rokok dan itu berada didalam saku celana kain milik Kris.

"Kau bilang kau sudah berhenti." Kata Tao memecah keheningan.

Pria yang sedang berada dibelakang setir itu menatapnya heran, sulit percaya bahwa Tao-lah yang akan membuka percakapan lebih dulu dengan topik seperti itu, "Memang, aku hanya merokok saat sedang stres."

Tao menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan Kris, "Itu namanya tidak berhenti." Gumamnya sambil membuang pandangan keluar jendela. Dan sekali lagi Kris dapat mendengar gumaman Tao dan diam-diam merasa senang karena Tao-paling tidak- sedikit memperhatikan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku."

Kepala Tao yang sedang asyik memperhatikan pemandangan diluar mobil langsung berbalik kearah Kris. Ia tidak menyangka Kris akan meminta maaf karena biasanya orang yang ia sayangi itu selalu keras kepala dan berdiri pada pendiriannya sendiri. Bahkan ketika Tao tidak tahu kenapa Kris meminta maaf padanya saat ini, ia merasa senang karena ia bisa mendengar kata yang jarang dikeluarkan dari mulut laki-laki.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, aku dibesarkan sebagai tuan muda dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan semudah aku menjentikkan jari. Tapi aku... tidak pernah merasa, kau tahu, bahagia. Ayahku adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Bahkan terlalu sibuk hingga ia sering melewatkan ulang tahun hari jadinya dengan ibuku. Dan ketika ibuku meninggal, ayahku baru hadir satu minggu setelahnya... dengan wanita lain. Jadi... melihat Chanyeol muncul dengan alasan seperti itu membuatku... ehm, mengingat banyak hal dan aku tidak mau orang lain berakhir seperti itu- seperti kehidupanku."

Tao tidak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali sampai Kris menyelesaikan cerita masa kecilnya yang sebenarnya sangat tabu untuk diceritakan pada orang lain. Selama ini orang-orang mengenal Wu Yifan aka Kris sebagai orang yang kejam dan keras seakan memang itu sifat aslinya sejak ia dikeluarkan dari rahim ibunya. Padahal nyatanya masa-kecilnyalah yang membentuk dirinya dan sikapnya menjadi seperti ini, "Aku turut menyesal."

"Tidak apa-apa, hal itu sudah lama. Sekarang aku tidak menyesali apapun, masa lalu membuat semua orang lebih kuat."

Mereka berdua tidak mengatakan apapun dalam waktu yang cukup lama, namun ketegangan diantara Kris dan Tao sudah sedikit berkurang sehingga mereka berdua merasa nyaman dengan hal ini.

"Kau tahu, Kris? Aku sebenarnya bukan merasa kesal karena kau memperbolehkan Chanyeol pulang lebih awal atau bagaimana. A-aku... ehm, bagaimana mengatakan ini, ya? Aku hanya merasa lelah karena kita harus terus berpura-pura dan membiarkan diriku sendiri terlihat seperti anak baru yang bodoh. Kau tahu, itu selalu membebaniku setiap saat ketika aku harus berpura-pura tidak cemburu pada sekretarismu yang bernama Hyuna, maksudku... ugh, dia selalu menggunakan rok span ketat seperti pelacur! Karena... karena itulah aku merasa kesal."

Mata Kris tertuju lurus pada jalanan tapi Tao tahu pria itu sedang mendengarkannya, "Bukannya Hyuna memang seperti itu?"

Tao membelalakkan matanya pada pernyataan Kris, berpikir itu memang benar adanya bahwa bahwa Hyuna adalah pela-

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda." Ekspresi semangat Tao langsung luntur begitu mendengar hal itu. "Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti. Kau bilang kau ingin orang-orang tahu bahwa kau pacarku tapi kenapa disaat bersamaan kau tidak ingin orang-orang tahu. Ingat ketika aku mencoba menciummu di supermarket? Kau menjerit dan menamparku sehingga orang-orang disana melihatku seolah aku ini tersangka pelecehan seksual."

Wajah Tao memerah mengingat kembali kejadian itu, bagaimana dirinya hampir membuat Kris diusir dari supermarket, "Aku... aku hanya, ugh, bahkan aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri Kris. Kau tidak akan mengerti! Perbedaan umur kita terlalu jauh, usiaku baru 22 tahun dan tahun ini kau sudah menginjak 35 tahun! Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah denganku tapi tentu saja orang-orang, rekan kerja, atau bahkan teman dekat kita akan menghakimi kita. Dan aku tidak mau kau kehilangan pekerjaanku karena aku, Kris. Aku-"

"Huang Zitao, _honey, darling_, _baby pandai_, _listen to me_, satu-satunya yang bermasalah disini adalah kau, sayang. Aku, orang-orang, rekan kerja, atau siapapun yang kau bilang akan peduli tentang betapa anehnya hubungan kita terlihat dari luar sebenarnya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Disisi lain, hanya kau yang bersikap paranoid seakan-akan kau adalah seorang perawan yang tidak pernah menunjukkan kemesraan didepan orang lain padahal, _hell_, mereka tidak akan peduli!"

"Tapi pekerjaanmu? Pekerjaan kita? Bukannya ada peraturan tidak boleh menjalin hubungan sesama rekan kerja dikantor kita."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai komandan tahu." Jawab Kris santai.

"Itu sama saja kita melanggar peraturan!"

"Tapi kita sudah melakukannya selama ini dan tidak ada hal yang terjadi."

"Itu sebelum aku pindah kedivisimu! Kris, ya ampun... berhenti bersikap santai dan kumohon kali ini saja berpikirlah kritis." Desah Tao sambil memijat kedua pelipisnya.

Kris tertawa melihat sakit kepala pacarnya bertambah karena perdebatan mereka, "_Look_, sebenarnya... aku punya rencana lain." Ia sedikit menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya dan tanpa sepengetahuan Tao ia berusaha menepikan mobilnya ketepi jalan yang sepi dan mematikan mesinnya.

"Rencana macam apa la-" Kedua mata panda Tao terbuka lebar ketika ia menyadari sepasang bibir yang terasa familiar menempel dengan cara yang manis dibibirnya sendiri. Kris menciumnya. Dan itu terasa memabukkan karena ia sudah merasa rindu dengan bibir itu. "K-Kris..."

Kris tidak membiarkan Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kecupan manis itu makin lama makin terasa panas ketika Kris mulai menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawah Tao dengan sensual. Tao mulai membiarkan tangan kekar milik Kris menjelajahi daerah perutnya dan menggerakkan tangannya dengan cara yang sangat seksi.

"Kenapa kita melakukan_nya_ disini?" bisik Tao ditelinga Kris ketika pria itu sedang sibuk memberi _hickey_ dibeberapa bagian lehernya.

"Karena kita tidak pernah melakukannya disini." Jawab Kris simpel dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, salah satu tangannya merayap naik dan melepaskan kancing kemeja milik Tao.

"Dasar payah. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat kita?"

"Bukankah memang itu yang kau inginkan bahwa semua orang tahu bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih."

"_Not in this way, you dumbass_!" Ujar Tao sambil memukul pelan lengan Kris yang sedang berusaha melepaskan kemejanya sendiri.

Kaca depan mobil milik Kris sudah mulai berembun ketika kemeja milik Tao sudah setengah lepas dan celana kainnya sudah jauh kebawah kursi. Keduanya masih terus berciuman seakan pasokan oksigen mereka cukup banyak. Merasa kursi depan terlalu sempit untuk melakukan 'aktivitas' mereka, Tao menarik bibirnya dari bibir Kris dan bicara sambil terengah-engah, "Kursi belakang."

Kris terkekeh dan dengan hati-hati ia memindahkan badannya yang besar kekursi belakang. Segera setelah ia sudah duduk manis disana, Tao segera menyusul dan duduk dipangkuan Kris hingga keduanya kembali berciuman seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok.

"Aku suka menciummu," kata Kris sambil berusaha melepaskan bibirnya tapi Tao kembali memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir keduanya bertemu lagi, bahkan Tao menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kris dan menciumnya dengan sangat bergairah, "Tapi kurasa kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini semalaman."

Tao segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari sana dan semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya. Ia merasa malu bagaimana ia bisa terdengar sangat _slutty_ didepan pacarnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Tao." Kris menurunkan Tao dari pangkuannya dan berusaha menidurkannya diatas jok lembut itu dan kembali menciuminya, "Kau boleh menciumiku kapanpun kau mau. Bahkan didepan komandan sekalipun."

Tao tertawa pelan dan memperbolehkan Kris berada diantara kedua kakinya tapi ia hampir menjerit ketika celana dalam _boxer brief_-nya lepas dalam sekali sentak. Membuat Tao hanya menggunakan kemejanya yang tidak terkancing, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah siap dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan makhluk buas yang ada diatasnya ini.

"Lihat siapa yang terangsang." Kata Kris dengan nada mengejek sambil melirik bagian bawah tubuh milik Tao.

"Y-yah! Kris! Akhh-" kalimat Tao kedengaran seperti tercekat ketika lidah Kris menyentuh bagian bawah penisnya. Tao mendesah dan mengerang seperti kepanasan ketika tangan Kris juga ikut memijat miliknya dengan cara yang sangat kriminal. Setelah puas memainkan lidahnya dan menggoda Tao disana, ia memasukkan bagian privat itu kedalam mulutnya sehingga membuat pria berambut hitam itu menggeliat dan berusaha mencari apa saja untuk ia genggam kali ini. Tapi Tao berakhir menggenggam kepala Kris dan mendorong kepala itu kebawah hingga pria itu harus melahap lebih miliknya.

Kris mulai menaik-turunkan kepalanya, sebagai awalan ia melakukannya dengan perlahan dan teratur tapi lama kelamaan temponya makin cepat dan berantakan hingga pria yang ada dibawahnya ini seperti mengeluarkan kalimat bercampur dengan desahan yang terdengar tidak jelas.

Tao seperti berada dilangit ketujuh, sesekali ia melirik kebawah dan terkadang saat itu juga ia bertemu pandang dengan Kris yang sedang menghisapnya dan menurutnya pandangan Kris sangat... _seksual_.

Menyadari Tao sudah hampir sampai dipuncak kenikmatannya, Kris segera melepaskan bibirnya dari bagian privat itu dengan bunyi 'pop'. Ia merayap naik sambil menciumi bagian tubuh Tao dan meninggalkan 'tanda' disana-sini sampai ia puas dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri.

"Ti-tidak adil!" kata Tao tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Kau... kau masih memakai celanamu!"

Kris tersenyum mesum dan membuka sabuknya. Saat berusaha membuka resletingnya, mata Tao tertuju pada dua buah lembar kertas berbentuk persegi yang menyembul dari kantong celananya. Karena penasaran ia segera mengambil kertas itu dan begitu Kris menyadarinya, pria yang biasanya _manly _dan tegas itu mengeluarkan suara jeritan yang mirip perempuan.

Tao meneliti kertas yang ada ditangannya itu dengan bantuan sinar lampu jalanan yang ada diatas mobil Kris, "Apa ini?"

"I-itu bukan apa-apa! Kembalikan padaku!" Kris berusaha meraih kertas itu namun gagal ketika lengan Tao menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Kris.

"Apa kau selingkuh dibelakangku?"

"Apa?! Tidak! _Jeez,_ apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa kau membawa dua tiket bioskop tapi tidak memberitahuku! Kau pasti berencana menonton dengan orang lain!"

"Astaga, Tao! Kau harus berhenti mengambil keputusan begitu saja!" Kris memijat keningnya pelan sebelum menjawab, "Sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu pergi setelah tugas kita selesai! Tapi komandan datang dan memberikan tugas baru kepadaku dan hancur sudah rencanaku! Sebenarnya aku minta maaf padamu sebelum pulang kerja tapi kau malah muncul dengan sifat _bitchy_-mu itu!"

"Apakah itu benar?" tanya Tao dengan nada menyelidik dan Kris langsung menaik-turunkan kepalanya, lalu ia membaca tulisan dikertas itu dan muncul kerutan didahinya "... '_Zero Dark Thirty'_? _Seriously_ Kris? Apakah ada pilihan film yang lebih romantis lagi?" tanyanya geli sambil menahan tawa.

"Hei, kau yang bilang dulu tidak suka dengan film romansa!"

"Memangnya aku benar bilang seperti itu- Emphh!" Kris kembali mencium bibir Tao, tapi kali ini dengan dua alasan. Selain Kris memang suka mencium bibir Tao, ia juga tidak mau membiarkan pacar kecilnya itu mengabaikan ereksinya semalaman.

"Cukup bicaranya, Taozi. _Now, you're all mine tonight_."

/

/

/

Kris terbangun dan melirik jam tangannya. Jam dua dini hari. Setelah melakukan 2 ronde seks mereka didalam mobilnya, Tao tertidur begitu saja karena kelelahan. Kris sebenarnya masih cukup kuat untuk kembali menyetir atau membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat dikursi belakang -karena dironde kedua ia hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Tao menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sendiri diatas pangkuan Kris-, tapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu wajah damai Tao ketika ia tertidur.

Kris sendiri kebingungan bagaimana Tao bisa nyaman dan begitu tenang tidur diatas jok belakang mobil Kris yang sempit untuk dua orang pria dewasa. Posisi mereka sebenarnya sangat tidak nyaman dan kaki keduanya harus ditekuk sedemikian rupa agar mereka berdua bisa muat diatas sana sehingga Kris tahu begitu mereka bangun badan keduanya akan sakit dibeberapa bagian -terutama Tao.

Ia menatap wajah Tao yang sedang pulas tertidur dan berpkir itu lucu sekali, tapi disaat bersamaan ia menatap miris lengannya yang Tao gunakan sebagai bantal. Lengannya sudah terasa sangat pegal tapi sekuat apapun keinginannya untuk memindahkan lengannya itu, Kris paling tidak bisa merusak mimpi indah Tao. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan mencium dahi Tao.

Tempat yang sempit, badan yang lengket, dan sekeliling yang tidak nyaman membuat Tao tidak betah berlama-lama tidur dalam posisi ini.'Setukang tidurnya' apapun Tao, ia masih butuh tempat tidur yang manusiawi dan tidur dijok belakang mobil sama sekali bukan pilihannya. Dan ia tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya lagi untuk terlihat nyaman dalam posisi itu ketika ia bisa merasakan Kris mencium keningnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tao membuka matanya dan bertanya pada Kris disaat bersamaan, membuatnya terlihat seperti salah satu adegan film horor. Kris yang sedang menikmati momen itu terasa terganggu dan menarik diri. Ketika ia bermaksud bangun dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, Tao langsung menggenggam lengannya sehingga Kris mau tidak mau terjungkal kebelakang dan kembali tidur disebelah Tao diatas jok belakang mobilnya.

Kris menggeram ketika merasakan kedua lengan Tao yang kurus itu memeluknya dan menahannya agar tidak bangun. "Tao, ini sudah pukul 2 dini hari. Cepat atau lambat orang-orang akan lewat jalan ini. Kita beruntung tidak ada polisi yang melakukan patroli malam, kalau mereka melaporkan ini pada komandan tidak butuh hitungan detik ia akan menendang kita keluar dari kantornya."

"Seingatku kau yang memulainya." Balas Tao simpel sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menyandarkan dagunya dibahu bidang Kris dan kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma identik Kris yang sudah bercampur dengan keringat dan pengharum mobil miliknya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan, sebelum kita melakukan... err, _kau tahu itu_, apa rencana yang kau bilang itu?"

"Oh, itu..." Kris berhenti sejenak dan memainkan rambut hitam Tao, ragu apakah ia harus memberitahu Tao tentang itu atau lebih baik menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Katakan saja, aku akan -paling tidak- berusaha untuk mendengarkan dan memikirkannya lebih dulu."

"Janji kau tidak akan marah?"

"Aku janji, asalkan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hyuna."

Kris memutar matanya mendapat pernyataan seperti itu dari pacarnya, "_Well_, aku... sebenarnya akan pindah ke National Intelligence Service."

Hening sejenak sampai Tao mengatakan satu kalimat yang bisa berarti banyak hal, "Apa?"

"Aku pindah ke NIS. Aku sudah tidak akan ada lagi dikantor kita dan lepas tanggung jawab dari komandan, Chanyeol yang sepenuhnya akan mengambil jabatanku. Dan itu berarti kita bisa bebas tentang hubungan kita. Kau dan aku tidak perlu khawatir kita akan ketahuan atau apa. Biarpun mereka tahu, mereka tidak punya hak apa-apa." Senyum Kris yang makin lama makin surut ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Tao yang kelihatannya tidak suka dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. "_Baby_, kau tidak suka?"

"Aku... aku, entahlah, Kris."

"Kau berjanji akan memikirkannya..."

"Aku sedang berpikir, Kris!" Badan Kris sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban kasar dari pacarnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka? Menurutku ini bagus, kita bisa tetap berhubungan tanpa orang-orang ta-"

"Karena kau akan selalu sibuk! Kau akan terancam bahaya! Dan... dan aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari."

Keduanya tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara setelah Tao menjelaskan dengan singkat kenapa ia tidak ingin Kris bergabung dengan NIS.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu setiap hari, Taozi."

"Bagaimana caranya?! Bahkan ketika kita masih satu kantor saja kita- ummppph!" Kris segera memotong protes dari Tao dengan menautkan kembali bibir mereka untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Taozi, kau harus berhenti khawatir pada hal-hal yang tidak penting."

"Jadi menurutmu bertemu atau tidak bertemu denganku itu tidak penting?!"

"Tentu saja itu penting, bodoh. Itulah kenapa aku mau kau pindah ke apartemenku."

"... Pindah?"

Kris tersenyum lembut dan mencium dahi Tao. "Ya, tapi- tidak apa-apa jika kau memang tidak mau. Maksudku, aku juga sudah memikirkan hal itu. Sebenarnya membayangkan kita tidak bertemu untuk waktu yang cukup lama... juga menggangguku, jadi karena itulah..."

"Kenapa kau selalu penuh kejutan?"

"Eh?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh."

"Benarkah?" Kris segera balas memeluk Tao, "Aku sangat senang. _Thanks_, _Baby_."

"Aku seharusnya yang berterima kasih, Kris. Terima kasih, _i love you_, Wu Yifan."

"_I love you too. _Tapi... berterima kasihlah dengan 'cara' yang lain dirumah barumu, Taozi."

"Dasar mesum."

/

p.s. lanjut atau complete? Kalau lanjut author mau bikin sidestory Joonmyun dan adik barunya :3

p.p.s. terima kasih banyak banyak banyak buat yang udah mau review fic ini ya. author seneng banget dapet review dari kalian dan makasih banget untuk yang mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca cerita ini. tapi author minta maaf juga kalo seandainya ada yang kurang nyaman soal baek hamil diluar nikah ya :(


End file.
